The Women Death Eaters Part One
by Neva Keelin
Summary: this is is a series of crack. this first one isn't too bad but later ones will be. I didn't make up everthing some stuff my friend carlie helped write.


**The Women Death Eaters**

**Part One**

**Bellatirx Lestrange walked quickly down the street with a certain attitued in her step. She knew she was crazy for what she was about to do, but she didn't care. Bellatrix was tired of having to deal with her being the only woman among her fellow Death Eaters. Sure she had her sister at the meetings, but she did not bear the dark mark on her forearm. Bellatrix gazed down at her own and felt a secne of pride. She considered herself one of very few to be close to the Dark Lord.**

**As the black outline of the Malfoy Manor came in to view agianst the dark evening sky, Bellatrix had slowed her step. She knew what she was going to do and say so, she began to walk more confidently. There were wrought iron gates infront of the gothic-style manor that seemed to have no opening. This didn't bother Bellatrix as she walked seemingly through the gates.**

**When nearing the top stair of the porch, the door swung open just enough to see a tall slightly aged woman. "I've been waiting for you, Bella. Are you sure this is a good idea? What if he thinks you're wasiting his time?" Narcissa said clearly with worry. "I knew you were going to say that, Cissy, but listen. even if the Dark Lord finds it wasting does not mean he'll kill me. I doubt he would over something as little as this. You know i still have a job to do. mabey he'll let me gather more women followers on the side." Bellatrix was looking sraight into her older sister's eyes and spoke as reasurring as she could.**

**Narcissa stepped aside for her sister to enter and as she did so a candle behind her head lighting the hall gave her an odd glow of pale gold. Bellatrix proceded right of the hall to enter a large well furnished living room. On the far wall, opposite of Bellatrix, there was a crackling fire inside a fire place. The left and right walls were lined with books on floor to ceiling shelves. Each book shelved wall had a large comfortable looking chair and a round table beside it. There was a couch paralell with the right wall near the fireplace along with a long coffee table in front of it. Opposite of the couch were two arm chairs, one being occupied.**

**Bellatrix stood straighter and walked toward the couch the figure in the chair turned his head and Bellatrix could see the familiar face illuminated mostly the side facing the fire.**

**"Ahh dear Bellatrix, you've come for a visit, and perhaps to ask me something?" the cool voice came from the lips under red eyes with slits for pupils and slits like a snake for an nose. Voldemort gazed at Bellatrix waithing for her to speak. As she looked at Voldemort in the eyes, she couldn't help notice (as she did every time she saw him) how atracting they were to her. Voldemort raised an eyebrow and Bellatrix quickly spoke, "Yes, my lord, I have come to visit and to ask you to give me permission." Narcissa had just then reappeared carrying a goblet full of dark violet wine and handed it to Bellatrix a thank hyou was murmerd from Bellatrix and Narcissa nodded in returen. "Would you like anything?" she asked Voldemort. "Yes but I shall get her myself." A series of hissing and pausing was heard and a giant snake slithered to him obediantly. Narcissa froze as the snake slid past her feet while Bellatrix looked at Nagini longing for another snake of her own. Bellatrix always loved snakes and even if she couldn't speak parsletoung most of them liked Bellatrix and obeyed her. Narcissa sat beside Bellatrix and looked at her sister then Voldemort.**

**Bella sat up straighter and spoke with more confidence. "My lord, I require you grant of permission to find more women followers, surley you have noticed how little we have?". Bellatrix made a hand gesture to Narcissa and herself. Voldemort looked at them for a moment and began to speak " Alright Bellatrix you may gather some women to join us. It so happens i have two canadates to send you for. Darlyn Wylth and Carlota Nourl. They are two streets away." Bellatrix looked stunned. Had Voldemort been thinging of getting more women or were these to strong witches in particular?**

**" I will go fetch them now my lord," Bellatrix tried to remain calm but you could still hear a faint excitement in her voice "Bellatrix," Voldemort said with his cold voice, "bring them here as soon as you find them and dont forget you're bringing them here because I want them here. Go now, Bellatrix, as you're so eager to leave." Bellatrix stood up and calmly walked to the door. Narcissa followed. "Are you comming, Cissy?" Narcissa looked at her sister darkly and answered "No I am going to check on Draco." Bellatrix and Narcissa said their good-byes and Bellatrix headed to recruit two knew women for Death Eaters.**


End file.
